


Two Souls

by loveRegularly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveRegularly/pseuds/loveRegularly
Summary: Wherein Yumi finds herself in Kim Doyoung’s body after an unexplainable encounter and is left to take his place during NCT 127’s promotions. This would only be the tip of the ice berg when Yumi starts to develop feelings for Doyoung’s bestfriend.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The cold night breeze blew Yumi’s hair into the wind as she tried to walk as normally as she could despite being heavily intoxicated with alcohol on a Tuesday night. She walked barefoot, with her heels hanging by her fingers, dangling and clicking together. It wasn’t the safest for a young lady aged 23 to be walking home alone especially in the state she’s currently in, but Yumi was single with no one to look after her and her friends were just as smashed as she was. Her life isn’t the rom-com she dreamed it to be, never has been and she guesses it never would be.

“Universe, what’s your plan for me? Unmarried cat lady or happily married housewife? Give me a hint, dammit! I’m tired of waiting” she wailed as she looked up at the sky and watched the stars glimmer above her.

Her feet overlapped her steps and Yumi fails to keep her balance as she began tripping over herself before colliding into a slender figure of a man walking the opposite direction. Yumi is quick to throw slurs at the stranger, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to stop her view from spinning.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, miss…” the soft voice spoke from behind her, low and cool, calming enough to make her melt. Yumi shook her head, too afraid to look back at who she’d accidentally bumped into. Instead, she lifts her hand in dismissal and shook him off. “I’m better off alone!” she dramatically cried. The alcohol was still definitely in her system and had a big influence on her actions.

The man behind her stood a little taken aback, but made no attempt in asking her again. Yumi straightened up before taking steps forward, humming a little song to herself as she tried to get the world around her to stop spinning. To no avail, Yumi’s vision only seemed to get worse by the second and the little song she sang to herself drifted into the wind as the young lady began to lose consciousness, falling to the ground like a petal from a wilting flower.

An unfamiliar sound came from the left side of her, the chiming of an alarm tone that she was sure wasn’t hers blared from the speakers of a phone that awakened her from her slumber. Yumi turns to look for where the sound is coming from with groggy eyes and blurred vision. She reaches over and takes the noisy device, tapping on the screen blindly and hitting snooze. The room fell into silence as Yumi closes her eyes, taking a few breaths before her eyes snapped open once again as the realization dawned on her. _This isn’t my room_ , Yumi thought to herself as she sat up hurriedly. She held her head, ready to feel the hangover flooding in but to her surprise, she felt perfectly fine.

With light movement, Yumi took her feet off the soft bed she lie in and placed them on the equally soft carpeted floor. The room was cold and dim, but the sun from outside was peeking through and provided her with enough light to see. Yumi began to look around for her phone but the only one around was the one that woke her up. It wasn’t hers, she could only wish to have the latest iPhone like whoever owned it. Her old iPhone 6 was nowhere to be sighted. As a last resort, Yumi hesitantly takes the phone nearby.

It wasn’t the fact that the person’s lock screen was a photo of loaf bread, or that the home screen was a photo of three boys hugging. It was the fact that it unlocked upon scanning Yumi’s face. “I guess Apple’s security isn’t as great as I’ve heard it to be,” thought Yumi, unamused at the poor design of software. Unless the person who owned this happened to be her twin, a thought Yumi quickly trashed, then it shouldn’t be opening to complete strangers.

Yumi puts the phone aside after checking the time that read 7am. She looked around the room for any of her belongings, but with equally zero luck she fails to find them. Yumi realizes the situation before her as she sat in an unfamiliar dark room with none of her belongings around. This wasn’t a one night stand, for all she knew it was a kidnapping. Yumi stood quickly, pacing around the room before going to the door and twisting the doorknob only to be hit with another realization that it was unlocked. “Either these kidnappers are stupid or _I’m_ stupid for thinking I’ve been kidnapped,” she whispered to herself.

There’s commotion and noise coming from outside, she hears the clattering of plates and a few exchange of words between two males in the distance. Yumi shuts the door quietly once again. She paces some more before finally deciding to go out and greet whoever was outside. In all her 23 years of living, this situation she has found herself in sets a high record for dumbest thing she’s ever put herself into. She had no memory from last night and wasn’t sure if this was just a harmless hook up or an abduction.

The girl makes her decision and walks towards the tall mirror that stood by the wardrobe to fix herself up before leaving to ask where the hell she was. The sight before her was enough to make her heart stop beating. Normally, after a long night of drinking and partying Yumi wouldn’t be surprised to wake up looking like a sleep deprived panda but never in her life has she ever woken up as a **man**.

She lets a scream out, the different voice that came out of her startled the girl even more and Yumi’s hands quickly flew up to cover her mouth. After a few moments of her looking at her reflection, three soft knocks come from the door.

“Doyoung? Are you okay?” a voice spoke from the other side.

Yumi hasn’t let her hands down from her mouth, scared that maybe if she did, the demon controlling her body would speak once again. She opens her mouth briefly, taking a deep breath before answering. “Yes,”. Her face crumpled into a frown. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought.

She covers her mouth again. Well, technically it wasn’t _her_ mouth but so was this body so how was she able to control it right now? The girl walks closer to the mirror, inspecting the face she bear. ‘Am I possessed?’ she thought to herself. Yumi looked closely at her reflection, “Not bad,” she commented at her features, getting distracted for a moment. Whoever this Doyoung was, he wasn’t bad looking.

Without any warning, the door beside her creaked open, surprising her. Yumi whipped around to greet the face of a younger boy with messy hair who looks like he’d stayed up all night.

“Doyoung, come eat,” the boy nodded his head to his right before leaving Yumi to herself and the body that wasn’t hers.

“Okay, my name is Doyoung. I live with boys, am I in college or something?” Yumi scratches her head as she began to follow the boy who’d walked the opposite way. “This is crazy, what am I even doing? For all I know this is a dream,” she walks back into the room to retreat with hurried steps but is caught off guard when her arm is caught by someone. She spun around, greeting yet another unfamiliar face. The boy in front of her looked concerned, knitting his eyebrows together and inspecting her closely. Yumi’s eyes widened and her breathing quickened at how close this man was getting to her face. “Are you okay?” he asks, pulling away and chuckling.

Yumi’s mouth hung open, dry and empty without any words to push out. He was barely taller, they were at eye level with each other which is something Yumi was very new to. Usually every other guy she has met has had to tilt their head down to look at her, but this wasn’t her body to begin with. Before she could think of anything to say, the boy in front of her crossed him arms and frowned at her. “Were you drinking last night? You came home all woozy, I even had to carry you to your bed,” he scolded, but Yumi noticed the corner of his lips twitch a little.

He moves away from her before walking off to the direction where the other boy had disappeared into. “Come on. Breakfast’s ready,” he says. Yumi follows, a little enticed by the interesting interaction she just had with the incredibly cute boy.

In the kitchen, a tall boy with brown hair and full cheeks sat on a stool, having his morning coffee while on his phone. Yumi recognized the boy who was cooking something up by the stove to be the one who poked his head inside the room to get her. Yumi shut her eyes, thinking about how realistic this dream is and how cute the boy she just met was but she’d appreciate it if she just woke up already. Her eyes flutter open only to have the three boys now looking at her with bewildered expressions.

“Now, Doyoung… you’re weird but you’re being exceptional this morning, it’s kind of creeping me out,” says the boy by the stove.

The other boy let out a scoff before reaching out and opening a cupboard and pulling something out then placing it on the island counter where Yumi identifies them to be pills. “Come on, Haechan. He just has a bad hangover,” he pops a pill into his hand by squeezing it out of the foil packaging and offers it to Yumi along with a glass of water. She looks at it blankly. “Well?,” the boy urged for her to take it, his kind smile never leaving his face.

“I’m not who you think I am,” Yumi confesses. The one sat on the stool looks towards her, scanning her body. She felt a little weak under his gaze. “Did you take drugs last night?” he asks. Yumi shook her head, eyes widening at the question as the thought that these boys did drugs and potentially other bad things flood into her mind along with the abandoned idea again that this _was_ indeed a kidnap.

“No!” Yumi denies, voice suddenly rising. She gasped, “did _you_?”

The boy kept his eyes on her, giving her one of the coldest stares she’s ever gotten, before suddenly bursting into laughter. “Taeyong, he’s gone mad,” the boy nodded towards her. Yumi stood back, surprised. “Yes, I think I’ve gone mad,” she whispered to herself, backing away from the room and turning to go back to the room she’d come from to plan a way to get out of here. Once again, her arm gets caught in something and she didn’t have to guess that it was the same boy who did it earlier. Taeyong, was what the other boy had called him.

“What is up with you?” he searches Yumi’s eyes for an answer, only to find none.

“I’m not… whoever you’re saying this Doyoung is!” Yumi says once again, desperate to be understood and helped but the boy in front of her looked even more concerned.

Yumi sighed in defeat, stomping to the island counter and slamming her now huge veiny hands on the marble slab. “Ask me a question only Doyoung would know,”

“No, then you’d probably answer them wrong on purpose if this was a joke,” the boy supposedly named Haechan put down his spatula and turned the stove off before turning around to face Yumi and looking her dead in the eye. _If,_ he used _if_ so there was a small part of him that considered this idea. “Who are you?” he asked.

“My name is Park Yumi, I’m 23 and currently taking up Bachelor of Arts major in Literature,” Yumi blurted out random things that popped into her head. The boy still wasn’t convinced as he continued to throw questions at her.

“Birthday,”

“January 1, 1997”

“Parents names,”

“Park Joohyun and Park Seungwon,”

“Elementary school,”

“Haeundae elementary, does that matter?”

The room fell into silence as the girl had answered all of Haechan’s questions without missing a beat.

“Are you serious?” the boy that was sat on the stool had stopped drinking his coffee and had placed it on the counter as he looked at Yumi with disbelief written on his face. Yumi’s eyes landed on Taeyong who hadn’t said another word since Haechan’s questions. He too had an unreadable expression. “I’m serious! I don’t know what happened last night… I remember going out to have a drink with my friends and walking home but nothing after that,” Yumi rubbed her temples at the situation before her.

“Then… where’s Doyoung?” to her left, Taeyong finally spoke up again.

Haechan shook his head, rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie and sighing, “In _her_ body obviously. Wait- I can’t believe I’m even trusting you right now. How is this even possible?”

“Listen, pal. I don’t care if you trust me or not, I’m leaving and going to look for _my_ body and take it to a priest because I think I’ve been possessed and my soul lost its way,”

The three boys blinked at her and silence fell over the room once again.

“Johnny, I think Doyoung’s lost his mind,” Haechan whispered as he slowly backed away. Yumi roared in anger, stomping out of the kitchen and walking back into the room she’d come from. “Stupid, stupid. Why did I even think they’d believe me? It’s every man for themselves, Yumi,” she whispered to herself as she opened up the wardrobe to get dressed into something more comfortable.

Doyoung had a neat closet, his clothes have been folded and even sorted by colour. Yumi blindly takes a black shirt before taking off the hoodie she had on and slipping into it. She thought about changing pants as well but quickly got rid of the idea as she realized it required her to see things that she wasn’t ready for.

By the door, a boy had followed her out of the kitchen with the slightest belief that this person was in fact telling the truth. Yumi twisted open the doorknob and swung it open to leave but was surprised to see Taeyong, with the medicine still in his palm and a glass of water in the other.

“Stay, we’ll figure it out. I believe you,”


	2. Two.

The scent of Shea Butter Coconut lingered in the room as a dying candle took its last breath beside a sleeping Doyoung, wrapped in a soft comforter like a caterpillar waiting to turn into a butterfly.

The boy shifted slightly before peeking his head from the covers and taking in the view of a ceiling he wasn’t quite used to. From the moment he realizes this, Doyoung shot up straight, hugging the covers around him only to fall back on the bed as an impact of the painful headache that came surging a moment later.

He groans, holding his head and scratching it before noticing the full length of hair that grew from his scalp overnight. Doyoung sat up once more, with eyes as wide as saucers. He brushes his hand against his hair and lifts up a few strands up to his eyes to inspect. The hair was only the tip of ice berg when he notices that his fingers were painted as well, a mocha coloured tone that didn’t seem too bad. Although _his_ fingers, wouldn’t be quite the right term to use.

His feet scramble for the floor as he barely makes it to the mirror without tripping. Doyoung’s face was no longer the one he’d grown accustomed to, and his features had now morphed into that of a stranger’s. The boy stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection from head to toe as his head continued to pound with an excruciating pain.

“I need to sit down,” Doyoung whispered to himself, trying his best to ignore the unfamiliar voice that came out from his mouth as he pulled a chair from under the desk in the small room he awoke from. The boy slouched, dipping his head to try and ease the headache. A small part of Doyoung was telling him he’d just seen a ghost, and that the reflection he saw in the mirror was indeed not him, but the long hair and physical build said otherwise.

“I need to leave- ah fuck!” He stood in a hurry, triggering another wave of pain in his head which forced the boy to stop in his tracks. He groaned, before walking to the wardrobe in front of him, trying to avoid passing by the mirror. The clothes were a mess, unfolded and sitting in one bundle. Doyoung hoped they’d at least be clean as he grabbed a plain white shirt and closed his eyes to take the nightgown off that he was wearing.

He took the sweatpants he noticed that sat on the floor and pulled it on with closed eyes. He didn’t have much trouble in doing so, as the body he currently had was smaller than his and particularly light. But it did concern him how after changing, he already felt out of breath.

At this point, the candle’s little flame flickered and soon enough the wispy plumes of silver smoke lazily waltzed their way upwards and dissipated into the room as Doyoung tries to look for his phone. A broken down iPhone 6+ was all he could find so as a last resort, the boy took it in both hands and pressed on the home button. It was passcode secured and Doyoung sighed as he tried a random combination of 000000. The homescreen faded in and Doyoung was both happy as well as disappointed at whoever owned the phone for such a lame passcode.

He thought about dialing his own number, but was terrified of the possibility of somebody picking up. His fingers proceeded to dial someone else’s number and put the phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

Not a moment later, the person picked up.

“Hello?”

“Jeno,”

“Who’s this?”

“It’s me, Doyoung,”

“Nice try. Stop calling me,”

The line disconnects, leaving a confused and helpless Doyoung. Of course, how could he forget he sounded like this now

He tries another number, praying to all the Gods above the next would help.

“Who’s this?”

“Haechan, it’s me,” Doyoung tried to muster his best deep voice.

“Who is me?”

He lost the fake deep voice and it fades into a desperate cry, “Doyoung! Now please… listen first-“

“Go on,”

“Haechan I swear, I don’t know what’s going on. I woke up in a place I don’t know of and- and I’m in someone else’s body and-“

“Stop it already, if Doyoung payed you to do this prank then-“

“I’m not! Please, Haechan,”

“Listen, okay? I can pretend to believe you to Doyoung. Just don’t call me again-“

From the other line, Doyoung could hear a familiar voice in the room with him. “Is that Johnny? Let me speak to Johnny. Please, Haechan!” Doyoung begged.

Johnny’s voice sounds clearer now, as he’d gotten closer to Haechan. “Who are you talking to?”

“The actor Doyoung hired to prank us,” answered Haechan. The two boys laugh and rustling can be heard as Haechan passes the phone to Johnny.

“Hey, if you’re really Doyoung then tell me something only Doyoung would know. Something that happened last week,” Johnny challenged.

“Last week you thought nobody was home so you were playing Ariana Grande and belting out the lyrics,”

He’s greeted with silence from the other line before Johnny’s small voice spoke once again, “Which song?”

“Break Free,”

“Oh my God, Doyoung!”

The line becomes distorted once again as Haechan snatches it from Johnny’s hands, “No way, I refuse to believe it. How can you believe her right away, Johnny? I thought you’d do better!”

“Haechan, give the phone back to Johnny. Please, I need help to get home and I know I can’t just walk into our dorm because of the sasaengs outside,” Doyoung pleaded with the younger boy.

To no surprise, he retorted, “Then fly to the roof, you storyteller, because Doyoung is home right now and he’s just outside!” Haechan yells before cutting the line and ending the call.

Doyoung yelled in frustration, stomping his feet as his headache was now trifold because of Haechan loud voice ringing in his ears. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

“Doyoung is home? How can I be home if I’m right here? Who is in _my_ body?” he paced around the room, crying in despair.

He puts the phone on the desk before he’s tempted to throw it into the wall. He knew Taeyong would be asleep at this hour, but at the same time he could think wrong. He grabs the phone once more, carefully dialing the number as if it were his. With the smallest hint of hope, it takes a few seconds of ringing, before the other end of the line picked up and Taeyong’s voice can be heard.

“Hello? Who is it?”

“Please believe me,”

“Doyoung?”

Doyoung’s hand flew up to his mouth and his face softened, washing away all the anger and frustration that he felt beforehand. He didn’t know why he didn’t call Taeyong sooner. Of all the people, it would be his best friend that would know him best and believe him.

“Please believe me when I say yes,”

“Where are you?”

“Taeyong, I have no idea,” Doyoung’s eyes began to well up with tears as it seemed too good to be true for Taeyong to be believing him and the relief he felt made him emotional. He just wanted to get home and for things to go back to normal.

“Share your location with me,”

Doyoung sniffled, nodding as if Taeyong could see him.

“Sit tight, okay? We’ll be there in a few,” assured Taeyong.

“We?” Doyoung wondered, but the call had already been cut and the phone had turned dark as its battery had died. Doyoung sighs, looking for a charger to recharge it with. He felt exhausted and everything still didn’t feel real. Doyoung sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for the phone to boot. He tries to analyze what could be causing this. Some curse? Maybe a fan went too far and did some black magic to become him or something. Whatever it was, Doyoung wasn’t having it.

He averted his eyes to black screen that lit up with its brand logo and held it in his hands again to unlock. He quickly turned on his location and sent it over to Taeyong’s number, watching the sign change to ‘read’.

The phone slips out of his now small and skinny hands as he lets it down on the bed and sighed. For now, all he could do was wait. As patient Doyoung is as a person, today wasn’t the day. His head was still pounding and his stomach growled. He stood up lazily, walking towards the door of the bedroom he was too afraid to leave from.


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi occupied the empty living room, sitting on the grey couch as she waited for Taeyong to get changed. He’d asked her for her address. She complied, telling him in full detail and the boy glanced at his phone before nodding. She asked why but he dismissed her question and just told her to wait in the living room for him.

Yumi had the phone in her hands, staring at her reflection in the dimmed screen. Yumi scrunched the face she wore, making all sorts of facial expressions that no matter how hard she tried, she looked good in. She hadn’t realized how much of a stunner this Doyoung really was.

As she got too occupied in staring at her reflection, she hadn’t noticed that Taeyong had come out of his room and was now staring at her with his arm crossed and face amused. She snapped out of her train of thought and clears her throat, pocketing the phone and getting off the couch, walking past Taeyong and trying hard to have him not ask questions.

“I still had a little doubt that you weren’t telling the truth but now I think I believe you even more,” chuckled Taeyong as he follows her to the front door. “Shut up,” Yumi’s face flushed bright pink.

The two walked into the empty elevator that had shortly opened up before them with the push of a button. Yumi couldn’t help but notice how she kept a safe space from Taeyong. Despite them technically both being… men. From what she could pick up, Doyoung seemed to mean a lot to Taeyong, given the way he acted this morning, giving Doyoung medicine as an initiative knowing that he might have drank last night. Yumi thought about what Taeyong must be feeling. If it was weird for Yumi, it must be for him as well.

“So, what’s… Doyoung like?” Yumi asks, trying to break the ice between them in the elevator. Taeyong turns his head to look at her and a small smile appears on his lips before parting to say something. “Well, for starters he nags a lot, but it’s cute. He’s smart and cares a lot for us, always asking if we’ve eaten,” Taeyong started to tell Yumi all the while smiling and looking straight ahead, at his reflection in the elevator door. Or perhaps at Yumi behind him.

The two step off into the basement level of the building where a white car was parked, waiting for them.

“Ah, try to act normal. The manager’s driving us,” Taeyong gives Yumi a small warning before pulling the door open for her and letting her go first. She nods, a little surprised and instantly nervous upon having to encounter other people who would think she was actually Doyoung. Yumi makes her way to the awaiting car and pulled the door to the backseat open. A lady who seemed to be in her 30s sat in the driver’s seat. She had a cold expression to her face and looked straight ahead, not giving either of them a look as the two of them climb into the car.

“Can you take us here?” Taeyong lifted his phone up to her face and she glances at it briefly before nodding. “What business do you have?” she asks, slipping on a pair of sunglasses and revving up the car.

“Visiting an old friend,” Taeyong replies. Technically, he wasn’t lying.

The drive to Yumi’s place only takes 15 minutes and in no time they were pulling over the curb in front of her apartment complex. The pair leave the car and watch it disappear into the corner of the street. Taeyong looks expectedly at Yumi to lead the way and she does so, taking steps towards the place she’d called home for years. But never ever, not once, in another’s body.

Her feet take her straight to the elevator where she presses the button and shortly after, listens as the elevator dings at its arrival. The duo step in and Yumi presses on the 2nd floor button.

“Ever brought a boy to your apartment before?” Taeyong teased, watching as the girl beside him visibly froze with tension. Yumi clears her throat, “I have…” she watches the elevator numbers go up one by one. “My pipes leaked once, I had to call a plumber,” **_Ding_** _._ With that, the girl leaves the amused boy in the elevator and takes hurried steps to the end of the hallway where her apartment door was.

Taeyong follows, only to find the girl to be standing still in front of the door.

“What’s wrong?” he paused beside her as well, inspecting the door. A dark oak wood door with a golden plate on it that read ‘303’. He looked at his best friend’s face and he looks back. The face, of course, was Doyoung’s, but the soul within wasn’t anymore and the more he thought about it, the more he felt dizzy. “Who’s inside?” She whispered, as if whoever was inside would hear them.

Taeyong shrugs, “Doyoung… well, _you_ but Doyoung,”

Doyoung’s face scrunches up in confusion and in worry. It’s the same expression the original Doyoung would wear in a time of crisis and Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh as he lifts his finger up to press the doorbell. “Can’t wait to see what you look like,”

“No, wait!” Yumi reaches forward to swat Taeyong’s hand away but it was a little too late for that.

**_Ding… dong._ **

“Oh my god,” Yumi retracts her hand and begins to take steps backwards, terrified of what she might face. Taeyong’s hand immediately takes hers, pulling her forward and looking at her with reassurance. The locks began to turn and the knob begins to rattle before the door is pulled open by a small figure Yumi is more used to seeing in the mirror.

And then, darkness followed as Yumi’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her limbs fell limp.

The next time Yumi opens her eyes this time she’s in the place she knows best. The ceiling of her bedroom came into view as her eyes fluttered open and for a few moments she believed that it had all been just a fever dream. That didn’t last long as the door to her room creaked open and Taeyong’s head pops up from behind it. A warm smile arose to the face of the young boy and Yumi felt herself smile back for no reason at all.

“Hey,” he quietly mutters, stepping into the room before closing the door behind him. Yumi lifts her head, sitting up slightly with her weight resting on her elbows. “What happened?” asked the girl.

Taeyong chuckles, taking the chair by the desk and placing it near the bed and sitting down on it. “You blacked out the moment you saw yourself,” he explains. Yumi begins to massage her head. Nothing in her life would have prepared her for that moment. “Is he… he’s in my body too?” Yumi tries to process. The boy beside her nods curtly. “I should have probably warned you before coming here… I’d spoken to him on the phone prior,” Taeyong sounded guilty as he scratched the nape of his neck. Yumi’s quick to disregard it. “That’s fine,”

The silence hung in the air before three quiet knocks came from the door. Both heads follow the sound of it and Yumi’s heartbeat begins to race and her hands grip onto her bedsheets. “Can I- come in?” A small voice calls from behind the door. Taeyong looks at Yumi for her to give him a go signal. She gives him a reluctant nod and Taeyong clears his throat before replying to the voice from outside.

“Come on in,”

The person doesn’t waste any time as they enter quickly and Yumi takes it in as she sees herself scuttle inside the room, wearing baggy clothes and hair a mess. She frowns.

“What? What is it?” The suddenly insecure person stands frozen.

“Just- sorry. Is that what I actually look like?” Yumi shakes her head apologetically.

The stranger looks down at the body they possessed and shrugs, “I guess you’d look good when you try,”

Taeyong, between the two, looked the most confused.

“Wait, stop. You guys are freaking me out, stop talking about your appearances and let’s try to solve why you’re in this mess,”

Yumi’s eyes don’t leave the stranger in front of her as they cross the room and took steps closer.

“Okay so, I think the reason for all this is I got cursed,” Doyoung suggests and Yumi’s frown grows larger. “How does that concern me?” the girl exclaims. Doyoung looks at her and with no hesitation states, “I don’t know, are you a sasaeng?”

Yumi gasps, thinking ‘the nerve of this guy’.

“For the record, I don’t even know who the hell you are,” she launches herself out of the bed and places her hands on her hips, taking steps towards herself, no longer feeling scared of seeing herself. Doyoung stumbles back, surprised and at the same time freaked out to see himself in such an intimidating manner. “Ah, you’re scaring me,” he mumbles.

“Okay, quit bickering. We need to find a solution to this,” Taeyong stands between the two, trying to break the tension between them like a referee at a heated soccer game. Thankfully, the two listens and Yumi goes back to sit on her bed and Doyoung stands by the desk.

“We could search on the internet,” Doyoung shrugs. His face lit up and he redirects his attention back to Yumi. “My phone. Do you have it?”

Yumi dug her hands into the pocket of the sweats she’s wearing and pulled out the flimsy phone to hand it over. Doyoung takes it, opening it before handing it back to her. “Could you- open it for me?” he awkwardly requests. Yumi makes sure to give him a lingering glare as she uses her face to unlock the phone before giving it back to Doyoung.

Doyoung starts typing into the phone and Yumi reaches for her phone which she sees resting on the nightstand. No notifications, of course. What can you expect from a single girl with the average looks? Absolutely nothing. Yumi thinks she’s at least funny, but boys don’t like funny girls.

“I’m only getting results for this movie called Freaky Friday,” Doyoung scratches his head, pulling on his now long hair. “And the movie Johnny and Mark did,” he adds.

“Who?” Yumi looks up from her phone.

“Johnny and Mark, they’re members of our group,” Taeyong briefly explains. Doyoung puts his phone down, blinking at Yumi. “You’ve never really heard of us? NCT?” She shakes her head no and the boy pouts. Yumi never pouted, but now that she’s seen how she looks when she does she might just start doing it when she gets back in her body.

“I mean maybe I’ve heard your songs, but I don’t really have time to get into kpop because of college,” she explains. She didn’t want to bicker with Doyoung anymore.

“Oh yeah? What’s your major?” questioned Taeyong.

“Journalism,”

“That’s pretty cool, we never got to do college,” Doyoung comments.

“Well _you_ might if we don’t find a way to switch you two back,”

The three sat around Yumi’s small kitchen table which had been set up with food they could ingest while they planed what to do about the situation. Yumi poured both boys a cup of coffee as they chatted.

“Where were you last night?” Doyoung looked up at Yumi.

“Uhm, drinking with friends…” Yumi replied, though it sounded like a guilty confession. Their first semester had just ended and they were in need of a night out to celebrate.

“That explains the splitting headache I’m having right now,” Doyoung grumbled, resting his head on the table. Taeyong pats the boy’s head and caressed the now long hair that grew from it. “I have to get used to this huh,” Taeyong mutters.

Doyoung shakes his head, “No way, we’re finding a way. We have a comeback soon, we’ve only started practicing for Kick It,”

“You have a new song coming? Yeah well I have a new semester starting so,” Yumi sat opposite of Doyoung, taking a sip of coffee.

“We should visit psychic readings of some sort,” Doyoung suggests. Taeyong and Yumi thought it’s not a bad idea. “If that doesn’t work there’s always the local library,”

“Yeah? You think other people have had their bodies switched too?” Yumi had a hint of hope in her voice. Doyoung could only shrug and hope for the best.


End file.
